


Dark

by mimosa-supernova (FourCatProductions)



Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/pseuds/mimosa-supernova
Summary: Mjoll does some stargazing, and some reflection.
Relationships: Mjoll the Lioness/Iona
Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Dark

“Are you sure your Thane won’t mind?”

“He’s away on business for the Jarl.” Iona glanced over her shoulder, door swinging open in front of her. Her teeth flashed, white in the light from the lamppost nearby. “Won’t be back until next week.”

Good enough for Mjoll, who shrugged and followed her inside, locking the door behind them.

Honeyside was a beautiful property. She’d admired it from afar once or twice, but never been inside. It was more or less what she’d expected, its wooden interior sanded and polished to gleaming, and Iona kept it neat as a pin – not difficult, considering her Thane stayed there twice a season. Mjoll stripped off her boots and mailed gloves while Iona lit the sconces. They were quiet as they dismantled and oiled their gear, stacked in separate corners of the room. Stripping away the Lioness and the housecarl one piece at a time, until only Mjoll and Iona were left in their plainclothes, barefoot and unadorned. Mjoll stretched, bending and rolling her shoulders until her back cracked satisfyingly; Iona ran her fingers through her hair.

“Shall I get us a drink?”

“Please.”

She fetched the ale, and together they went out to the porch, Lake Honrich lapping peacefully at the shore below. Lanterns festooned the docks, glowing along the perimeter of Riften’s half-circle bay, and beyond that the water was still, a pool of spilled ink that went on until it was out of sight. Moonlight twisted along its glassy surface in silver ribbons, rippling out in all directions, and on either side the silhouette of the forest rose up like mountains. Iona clinked the neck of her bottle against Mjoll’s.

“To the best view in the Rift.”

“Cheers,” Mjoll said, and drank.

Neither of them said much, after that. Mjoll was restless when she was young, always on the move, hunting the next thrill – next fight, next drink, next grand adventure. Now that she was nearing middle age and life had exacted its pound of flesh, she’d begun to find pleasure in other things. Things like fresh-baked bread and a soft mattress to call her own, like stargazing on a clear night with good company. She cared for Aerin – gods knew she did – but he was a full decade younger and had yet to slow down. Always in a hurry, dashing from this place to that, always talking of his work and his day, asking her questions, telling her about his plans to free Riften from corruption’s cold grasp. His friendship saved her, and even now it kept her edges honed, reminding her of her oath. But it was Iona who kept her grounded, who reminded her to live in the here and now and slow down when she could. It was Iona who could sit with her in silence and do nothing but breathe.

So much of her life was lost to blood and regret, to the foolish choices of youth and the harsh necessities of survival. But, Mjoll thought, her head on Iona’s lap, she was fortunate to have found someone who could share in the remainder of it. Someone who understood where she’d been, and where she wanted to go; who could sit with her beneath the moons unafraid, enjoying the quiet and the dark.


End file.
